which casts a dream
by vampire princess liracia
Summary: I'm not great at summaries, Edward is a high school genius, al is his baby brother and Roy, is a fairytale well not really he's summing people call a furry, an animal that can transform into humans, but still have the ears and tail, but don't worry ill
1. The beginning

A nightmare, which casts a dream.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters I wish I did but I don't so that sucks but yeah.

I'm not great at summaries, Edward is a high school genius, al is his baby brother and Roy, is a fairytale well not really he's  
>summing people call a furry, an animal that can transform into humans,<br>but still have the ears and tail, but don't worry ill update soon.

(A/N) I'd like to warn any one that reads this that the story does contain furry action  
>in other words humans able to transform into animals.<p>

Normal  
>' talking'<br>_thoughts_

Pairing: Roy/Ed

* * *

><p>Ed's P.O.V<p>

_A deep dark forest that's where it all happened, that's where those horrid sounds came from,  
>night after night and for a entire week, though no one knows why, well except me. Oh yes I said it me, I had had enough of those terrible noises. <em>

_I was on a mission,_  
><em>and my mission was to get to the bottom of those weird horrid noises.<em>  
><em>But wait I'm getting ahead of myself, how rude can a person get? I'll tell you very, well cutting to the point my names Edward Elric and I'm 15,<br>well 16 since today is my birthday. It all started 3 days ago when I was still 15._

_Oki so this is how it goes now that you know my name, I was sat at my desk in a Saturday night, yes sad I know, but anyway, my desk faces my window,  
>which looks out onto the back garden, and at the end of my garden is the forest, and there I was sat doing my homework well okay staring blankly out the<br>window tapping my pen against the half filled paper,_  
><em>that's when I heard it the terrible noise, coming from the forest, it sounded bad, and very close, just like panic screaming.<em>

_Ok so I know you think I'm over reacting._

_But that noise, sounded terribly like my brother screaming after my pet lizard horn, ate his favrioute avatar plushies arm for breakfast last week when he  
>let him loose, and man was that a funny night!.<em>

_Anyway I'm going off track, now the noise, it was terrifyingly loud, like a screeching noise,  
>and no I don't mean my little brother alphonse, who as I might add is trying to interrupt me this moment in time, but yes I mean the noise from the forest.<br>Right so I got ahead of myself._

_So here goes back to what I was saying, so there I was watching the rain pour down onto my garden below, my lamp glowing onto my unfinished work,  
>my staring paid off, because that's when I saw it, a pair of yellow eyes, they glinted through the rain, right from the grey colourless forest.<em>

_I don't know how many times I rubbed my eyes, but by the time I looked up again I just about caught a glimpse of what seemed to be a dark ebony fur coat,  
>now that seems odd yes. I rubbed my eyes again, as I looked up this I time I saw it flash and then just disappear straight back into the forest,<br>I must have been dreaming, well that's what my mind had told itself, and well like the fool I am I believed it, well for a while that is._

_20 minutes later I found myself pulling on my old wellies and a rain coat, and trust me I wasn't quite sure why I was doing it, but my heart just kept telling me to go,  
>so I grabbed the closest, umbrella and a torch and yanked the back door open, I glanced back into the house and launched myself out yanking letting the<br>back door slam shut behind me, I felt myself running down the back gardens path towards the wet ugly looking forest, before any fear could push  
>through and before my brain could tell me to stop, I jumped the large log and landed into the animals territory.<em>

_The forest._

_Landing firmly on my feet I glanced around the dark clumped trees, trying hardest to find the path, not wanting to put the flashlight on until I was a little  
>further away from the garden and house, finally my eyes adjusted to the damp darkness, nodding slightly I found the path. Slowly but surely I started off<br>towards my pending 'DOOM' well I say pending I'm over reacting I know, but what can I say. _

_I have a figurative imagination, and it works over time allot,  
>what I lack in social skills I make up for intelligence and imagination. But again I'm getting off the subject all too soon, so where was I? Oh yes I remember.<br>My feet one by one climbed slowly over fallen dead branches, once I found myself further into the doomed darkness of trees._

_ I fished out my flashlight from  
>my jeans pocket and turned it on, swirling it around the space in front of me I searched silently for the animal I had seen not that long ago from my bedroom<br>window._

_Making my way slowly along the dirty, thick squidgy mud path, my eyes searched silently for the beast, scanning the lit up area taking everything in, and there  
>just as suddenly as I had seen it from my window, it was there again in the distance in the shadows the dark ebony coat no I wasn't dreaming, and I knew it,<br>my heart and my brain new it._

_ A deep shiver stiffened my back, I stared that's all I could do was stare, at the beast, slowly I managed to step towards it,  
>again and again I kept stepping forwards, slowly I managed to approach the creature, and as I got closer my eyes widened with disbelief,<br>my heart thumping hard against my rib cage, my breathing becoming shallow and heavy._

_Stopping only a few meters away I stared silently at the creature in front of me unablet  
>to look away from it.<em>


	2. Did I really touch that?

A nightmare, which casts a dream.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters I wish I did but I don't so that sucks but yeah.

I'm not great at summaries, Edward is a high school genius, al is his baby brother and Roy, is a fairy-tale well not really he's  
>summing people call a furry, an animal that can transform into humans,<br>but still have the ears and tail, but don't worry ill update soon.

(A/N) I'd like to warn any one that reads this that the story does contain furry action  
>in other words humans able to transform into animals.<p>

Normal  
>' talking'<br>_Ed's p.o.v_

Pairing: Roy/Ed 

* * *

><p><span>Previously<span>

Ed's P.O.V

_A deep shiver stiffened my back, I stared that's all I could do was stare, at the beast, slowly I managed to step towards it,  
>again and again I kept stepping forwards, slowly I managed to approach the creature, and as I got closer my eyes widened with disbelief,<br>my heart thumping hard against my rib cage, my breathing becoming shallow and heavy._

_Stopping only a few meters away I stared silently at the creature in front of me unable  
>to look away from it.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Normal<span>

Ed's breathing quickened slightly as he moved closer to the creature, lowering his flashlight he made sure to watch the creature and his footing, not wanting some stupid fallen branch to crap that he was scouting the 'animal'. Before he knew it, Ed was up behind a log watching the ebony fur coat shimmering in the moon light, flooding the clearing surrounding the creature while it stood tall and strong, black eyes staring right back at Edward.

It moved slowly as if almost hunting Ed like prey he would eat in minutes, but then the animal stopped up close and personal it's breathing gentle and warm against Ed's cheeks, the dark eyes watching quietly, soft looking, Ed watched the creature flop back into a sitting position and just stared at him, a soft growl as if the animal was chuckling, almost teasing Edward to come closer, to give in to his fascination and wanting to touch the soft fur.

Before he knew it, Ed's hands were forcing themselves through the soft dark locks of the animal, as it sat patiently for him to be satisfied with the feel, quickly coming to his senses Edward jerked away, stumbling quickly back the way he came, taking no energy to look back or to even care to check if the beast was following him.

Squeezing his eyes shut he jumped the log separating his garden and the little forest, his feet slipping all over, Edward forced himself to keep going, to head back to the house, to get to safety before the beast caught him, if the beast was even chasing him. There it was the back door, just ajar, like he'd left it, he could feel himself heaving heavily as he pushed the door open, kicking his wellies off, and forcing the door shut behind him, locking it quickly. 

* * *

><p><span>Ed's P.O.V<span>

"_Oh my fucking god, what the hell was that!? A giant dog? No..Ed no that's wrong, a giant wolf, definitely wolf" slowly I rose from my crouching position pressed up against the back door, hesitantly I pushed the curtain back slightly peeking into the back garden, just too check it hadn't followed me, I sighed out a slow breath as I relaxed, with the realization that it hadn't followed me, my mind churning everything trying to process this weird phenomenon I had just witnessed._

_Sighing I quickly turned off the kitchen light and sped upstairs to my bedroom, making sure I took my time to not make any sounds to wake my brother, as that of course would not have been a good idea, if I told him he would have laughed I just knew it, pushing my bedroom door open I quickly slipped in, looking at horn who was staring back at me with that little look he always had when he was hungry, thirsty, hell even when he wasn't. I shook my head and sat on the edge of my bed, slowly removing my top half of clothing._

_As soon as I was undressed, I slipped under the covers and laid there in the darkness of my room, contemplating what I had seen, coming to the conclusion that everything that had taken place was just silly, my imagination working like crazy to come up with an explanation, sighing I finally rolled over onto my side and allowed myself to drift off into the world of sleepiness._ _My brain uncooperative towards the horrid sounds residing outside my bedroom window, as I fell into blackness, filled with dark shadows, and dark shiny eyes staring at me through soft white light._

* * *

><p><span>**Sunday**<span>

Edward jerked awake, the hot afternoon sun streaming through the his open curtains, teasing him, taunting him to get out of bed, to go outside and enjoy the warmth of summer before it all too quickly ran away into autumn and then winter, sighing slightly he frowned annoyed at himself for having forgotten to close his curtains last night, and then he remembered, how eventful the previous evening had been. Sliding his hand through his hair, he shook his head slightly and came to conclusion it had all been a silly little dream from doing too much homework and reading too many silly sci-fi novels.

Swinging his legs out of bed, Ed took a chance and glanced at his alarm clock, sighing when it read 12:05 in its large flashy red numbers, rubbing gently at his face, he stood slowly and kicked his piled clothes into the corner to later be dumped by the washing machine, for his little bro to do later. Moving across the room Ed grabbed a small tub and quickly proceeded to sprinkle a few bugs into Horn's aquarium, sliding the lid back on he leant and peered in, "I promise buddy soon I will find you a Mrs Horn and all shall be happy" chuckling a little at the lizards usual look, he nodded slightly and stood straight, heading across the room towards the door leading to his ensuite bathroom.

Darting across the hall Ed burst into the bathroom slamming the door shut, laughing when he hears Al, shouting at him for being mean and unfair by running, and then quickly storming off shouting about calling they're mum and telling on him. Turning the dial to the shower, he jerked his arm back as it came spitting down at him hot and heavy, just as he likes it, quickly stripping off he slid behind the screen and under the hot water, allowing his aching muscles to relax finally. Ed didn't hesitate as he mulled over the happenings that his mind had tricked him into dreaming up last night, every detail of the creature fresh in his mind as the hot water trickled over his head and down his back, teasing his muscles into relaxing.

Mumbling slightly to himself Ed felt his eyes close, and the images came thick and fast into his minds eyes, as if he was still there in the 'dream' that had felt so, so real, the running, the hiding, the softness of the fur, the dark eyes staring at him from the clearing, so alluring, and then the realisation, the heavy breathing, the images of harsh eyes, sharp teeth and claws, and then the running, the panting, the fear he was followed, before finally the safety of his bed. Ed's eyes snapped open, gold amber pools staring at the white of the shower tiles, the memory still so fresh, not a dream, the real thing, he could it, his muscles tense as eyes clashed and stares at eyes, heavy breathing louder, so much louder against the soft purr of the creature, and he knew it, he knew his hand had touched the soft ebony fur, and that's all it took, for his mind to click, a wolf, no not just a wolf, a giant wolf was living in the forest behind his house.

His body moved on its own, he couldn't stop it, his heart was screaming for it to stop against his rib cage, his brain was fuzzy from all the over thinking, and before he knew it, he was washed, dressed and already out the back door and by the log at the bottom of his garden, even in the light the forest looked creepy, so silent and eerie, swallowing hard, he slowly stepped over the log and into the sludgy mud beneath his feet, even overnight it hadn't dried up a single bit, though strange as it was he took no notice and carried on walking. Gladly Ed managed to keep his breathing to a steady normal pace, thankful he was much more alert then he was last night, and thankful of the hot sun beaming down through the tree's as often as it can, making the place not as dark and much easier to navigate his way around, the path as clear in his mind, his feet taking him straight to the clearing that laid fresh at the front, along with the 'beast'.

Looking around slowly, Ed's eyes took in as much of his surroundings as they could at one time, just to make sure he did a twice around, clocking things he hadn't the first time, for example; the giant paw prints embedded in the mud, the small flecks of ebony (almost blue in the day light) fur lying about the clearing as if it belonged there just as much as the plants did, and then he saw them, eyes staring at him, dark almond shaped eyes, glossy from the light reflecting off them, but he wasn't scared this time, he knew the animal was soft and somewhat gentle, so he took a deep breath and slowly stepped forward into the clearing, closer to the animal, his hand outstretched, a small whisper escaping his lips "I won't hurt you…come out okay?" and slowly with those soft whispered words, the creature crept forwards out of the bushes, standing tall and strong in the clearing, it's beautifully soft fur glistening in the hot summer sun, showing of the creatures glorious muscles, a killing machine at its finest.

* * *

><p>Tune in again soon folks! many apologies for the two year wait! I have been a busy bunny and sometimes it just takes time for a brilliant mind to work!<p> 


End file.
